friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugarcake
Sugarcake is Twilight's rival and "Princess Celestia's favorite" in her words. Personality Sugarcake is argumentative, spoiled, rude, arrogant, competitive, thieving but most of all infuriatingly clever. Instead of using her mind for good she uses it to apply as little force as possible in everyday tasks. She shows off and thinks highly of the praise she revives from Princess Celestia and others. Despite Twilight's descriptions of her, Sugarcake isn't ''all ''unpleasant. She can feel sympathy in grave matters and never quits when times seem grim. She is optimistic but inside is envious of Twilight's position. She tries everything in her power to break Twilight down, often ignoring her own duties and that of others to do so. Around others Sugarcube is loud and blatant but she denies her weaknesses and focuses primarily on her strengths. She is also very lazy and does not work hard unless to show others off. Skills Though clever, Sugarcake is more tactical than studious. Her magic is often compared to Twilight's though she pretends she is as powerful as Celestia. Sugarcube can "bend ponies around my (her) horn" with her powers of manipulation. History Sugarcake's first "appearance" was a mention made by Twilight to her friends. Twilight described her so that Fluttershy thought that she was a monster. Sugarcake's first on-screen appearance was when Twilight and her friends were visiting Princess Celestia. Twilight saw that Sugarcake was standing next to her and became jealous of the affection she was getting. Sugarcake later manipulated Twilight's friends to go against her and become Sugarcake's friends. Twilight was outraged and the two engaged in battle. Half-way through Princess Celestia stopped the battle and sent Twilight and her friends home. Sugarcake's next appearance was when she was to make a report of Ponyville to the princess. Twilight asked why the princess hadn't chosen ''her ''to right the report but Sugarcake just ignored her. Twilight soon found out that the princess hadn't really sent Sugarcake to Ponyville. Sugarcake had a small cameo at the Grand Galloping Gala talking to Leeroy Wingkins. Sugarcake's final appearance was back in Canterlot when Equestria was under threat from the evil that was Terror. Sugarcake revealed that the princess had chosen her for the missions and not Twilight. When Sugarcake failed she slinked away so she would not have to apologise to Twilight. Sugarcake also appeared in a roleplay between Intrudgero98 and 1LugiaLover. She (and Black Adder) released Discord when they were bickering. Relationships Twilight Sparkle - They Did Not Get along together and they are Rivals. Princess Celestia - They Got along together and became Freinds. Princess Luna - ??? Terror - ??? Fluttershy - ??? Rainbow Dash - ??? Applejack - ??? Pinkie Pie - Sugarcake Calls Her A Popper and Candy Addict. They are Frenemies. Rarity - ??? Spike - They are Fremeies. Whitebeard - Trivia *Sugarcake's personality is meant to be a blend upon Trixie and Rainbow Dash's. *Sugarcake was originally meant to have blue eyes but it didn't look right. *Sugarcake's name was originally spelt "Sugar Cake". *Sugarcake is often mistakenly called "Sugarcube". *Sugarcake was the first pony Intrudgero98 created. Quotes *"Don't you ever read?" *"What did you just call me?" *"Take that, Twilight!" *"You shall rue the day you ever said that to SUGARCAKE!" *"What the.....damn......" *"Dear Celestia WHAT IS GOING ON?!" *"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-discord.........THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BLACK ADDER!" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Content (Intrudgero98)